


Happy Birthday Haruka

by RosaF7



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaF7/pseuds/RosaF7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble for Haruka's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Haruka

"Mmm?"

"Wake up."

Haruka shrugged off the hand on her shoulder and rolled to her other side. “Not morning,” She mumbled, annoyed. 

There was a soft kiss on her cheek. And then one against her neck. “It’s long past morning, it’s almost noon.”

"Fiiiiiine," Haruka grumbled, turned back around and slowly opened her eyes.

She blinked. She blinked again.

She stared in awe and appreciation at her wife, stunning in a completely new set of pale blue lingerie. “I..uh-I….Michiru.”

"I chose well then," Michiru said with a smile. She leaned over and gave Haruka a kiss on the lips. "Happy Birthday love."

Haruka’s eyes lit up and she grinned. “It is my birthday!” She said, as she pulled Michiru into her lap. “And you know what that means! Snuggles! Endless snuggles!”

"I had something rather different in mind,” Michiru said, but couldn’t help giggling as Haruka pulled her down next to her and covered them under the sheets.

Under there, it was like they were in their own little cocoon. Their own little world. Haruka looked at her wife tenderly. “I can’t believe I get to share another birthday with you, Michiru. How the fuck did I get so lucky?”

Michiru smiled. “Haruka….I am the one who is blessed….”

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, darling."

"Now," Haruka pulled Michiru closer to her, placed her head against her shoulder, and closed her eyes. "It’s snuggle time!!!"

Within moments, she was asleep. 

Michiru sighed, but with a smile, as she settled herself against her love, and held her close.


End file.
